


Помню

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, season 6 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Стайлза забрали Призрачные Всадники и его забыли все, кого он знал. Только не Дерек - волк не может забыть свою пару.





	

Жизнь Дерека в небольшом мексиканском городке текла вполне размеренно, он был доволен своей рутиной, но в какой-то момент его спокойствию настал конец. Вот уже неделю ему во сне являлся незнакомец с россыпью родинок на бледной коже. Хейл был уверен, что никогда не встречал его прежде, но, тем не менее, чувствовал непонятную тягу к парнишке.

Не только видения мучили Дерека — на смену беспокойным снам, днем приходила такая же неуместная тоска. Волк скулил и рвался на свободу, тосковал и не давал Хейлу покоя, будто пытался что-то сказать. Все это выглядело странно, ведь обычно у Дерека и его волка были общие мысли, но сейчас человек понимал, что волк хранит в памяти что-то недоступное для его разума. Хейл промучился еще несколько дней, потому как предпочитал полностью не обращаться в закрытом помещении. Ему совершенно не хотелось случайно испортить мебель в съемной квартире, но зверь продолжал настойчиво проситься наружу. Наконец, терпение лопнуло, и мужчина отправился за город, подальше от людей. Скинув с себя одежду, он отпустил волка на свободу. Протяжный вой, полный боли и отчаяния раздался на всю округу.

Волк помнил. Волк знал, что пара в опасности. Он чувствовал, что паре плохо.

Вернувшись в человеческий облик, Хейл, даже не думая заезжать в квартиру, рванул в Бейкон Хиллз. Туда, где должен быть парнишка из снов, которого волк считал своей парой.

Честно говоря, Дерек не совсем понимал, почему он не помнит свою пару, но он безоговорочно верил своему внутреннему зверю.

По пути Хейл раз за разом прокручивал обрывки воспоминаний, которыми успел с ним поделиться волк, фрагменты сновидений, которые теперь обрели смысл, ощущения, которые вызывали эти сны. Дерек вспомнил, что его пару звали Стайлзом — кто вообще так называет детей? Фамилию воссоздать не удалось, но из всплывающих в сознании картинок, он понял, что тот был другом Скотта. Должно быть, они даже вместе учились в школе, иначе зачем его сердце начинало бешено колотиться, когда он представлял их вместе выходящими из здания с сумками наперевес?

Дерек мог позвонить Скотту и спросить про парня, в порядке ли тот, но слишком боялся ответа, поэтому просто зло вдавливал педаль в пол и в очередной раз вспоминал сладкий запах своего Стайлза.

***

Хейл появился в Бейкон Хиллз в середине дня. МакКол был еще в школе и оборотню пришлось дожидаться его на парковке. Покореженная вывеска с названием школы была сорвана с привычного места и теперь сиротливо выглядывала из кустов. В остальном, все выглядело именно так, как помнил Дерек. Обстановка была довольно спокойной и даже эмоции у сновавших вокруг него школьников были весьма обычными для их возраста.

Вскоре на крыльце здания показался Скотт в сопровождении своей маленькой стаи. Дерек быстро пробежался глазами по всем ребятам, но, к своему ужасу, Стайлза среди них не обнаружил.

— О, какими судьбами? — Скотт заметил Хейла и с широкой улыбкой на лице вмиг очутился рядом. — Не знал, что ты решил вернуться.

— Я не планировал, — процедил Дерек, изучая обступивших его ребят. Лидия, Малия, щенок Скотта — кажется, Лиам, слишком-взволнованный-чернокожий-парнишка. И явно не хватало болтливого — теперь оборотень вспомнил и этот факт — Стайлза. — А где Стайлз? — вырвалось у Хейла.

— Кто? — нахмурился Скотт.

— Твой друг. Ваш друг, — Дерек окинул стаю МакКола суровым взглядом. — Где ваш Стайлз?

Ребята непонимающе переглянулись и все как один пожали плечами.

— У нас никогда не было друга Ста… как его там, — закатила глаза Лидия.

— Наверное тебе напекло голову, — усмехнулась всегда прямолинейная Малия и кивнула головой в сторону Камаро, — надо было в машине нас подождать.

Дерек зарычал в ответ, но девушка лишь осклабилась и, подхватив Мартин под руку, увлекла ее в сторону своего авто.

— И вы тоже не знаете Стайлза? — рыкнул Дерек на младших членов стаи, которые, спрятавшись за спину своего альфы, лишь отрицательно покачали головой.

— Дерек, тебя, наверное, опять околдовали, — Скотт похлопал Хейла по плечу. — Или ты чем-то отравился. Отдохни, поспи. Не надо нервничать.

Наградив МакКола убийственным взглядом, Дерек отодвинул его с дороги и направился прямиком в здание школы. Уж здесь точно кто-нибудь будет знать Стайлза.

Он долго блуждал по коридорам, пытаясь уловить знакомый запах. Пару раз ему даже показалось, что он нашел что-то, но его ждало разочарование. Дерек не стеснялся спрашивать у всех и каждого, видел ли кто-нибудь Стайлза, но каждый раз ему отвечали искренне непонимающим взглядом.

Последняя надежда почти угасла, когда Хейл наткнулся на доску с фотографиями школьников. Лучшие ученики, задорные чирлидерши, команды по лакроссу, Скотт, Айзек, Джексон… Вот только Стайлза среди них не было. Но ведь он помнил Стайлза в форме! Сейчас он даже вспомнил номер на его спине и фамилию — Стилински. Сын шерифа! По крайней мере, теперь Дерек знал, где искать свою пару.

Хейл добрался до дома шерифа, когда день уже близился к вечеру. Улица перед домом была пуста, хотя память подсказывала, что тут должна стоять развалюха Стайлза. Может быть его нет дома? На всякий случай Хейл постучал в дверь и напряг слух, но совершенно ничего не услышал. Внутри не было даже Стилински-старшего. Оборотень решил дождаться его — шериф не будет обманывать или разыгрывать парня, да и он наверняка будет в курсе, куда делся его сын.

В попытке убить время, Дерек пару раз обошел дом и принюхался, но уловить слабые нотки в человеческом обличье было довольно-таки сложно. Пришлось скрыться в кустах и, скинув с себя одежду, встать на четыре лапы.

Волк мгновенно завыл, уловив родной запах, и уставился на приоткрытое окно второго этажа. Запрыгнуть туда было совсем не сложно даже волку, что тот и сделал не раздумывая — все-таки в таком состоянии телом больше руководили инстинкты, нежели здравый смысл. Хейл знал, что бывал здесь, и даже не один раз, только теперь все выглядело иначе. От вещей веяло холодом и пустотой, ничего не напоминало о шумном парнишке. Волк принюхался и, уловив слабый запах, исходящий от кровати, забрался на нее. Она была слишком большой и неуютной для зверя, но пока он чувствовал запах пары, он мог стерпеть все неудобства. Свернувшись клубком, он закрыл влажные глаза и заскулил.

Неизвестно, сколько времени оборотень провел в комнате Стайлза, но опомнился он лишь тогда, когда дверь внизу хлопнула и послышались усталые шаги шерифа. Волк поспешно выпрыгнул в окно и уже через пару минут Дерек постучал в парадную дверь.

— Добрый вечер, — он попытался изобразить на лице некое подобие улыбки, — могу я узнать, где Стайлз?

— Кто? — Джон потер лоб, — Дерек, откуда мне знать, где какой-то Стайлз?

— Не какой-то, а ваш сын, — выпалил Хейл, но лицо шерифа не изменилось. Он продолжал смотреть на позднего гостя с непониманием и даже жалостью.

— У меня нет сына, ты, наверное, ошибся, — Стилински пожал плечами, — а теперь извини, я слишком устал для таких шуток.

Дверь захлопнулась перед носом оборотня, и тот с трудом удержался, чтобы не разнести ее в щепки.

С каждой минутой Дерек все больше погружался в ощущение безысходности, надежда исчезала, как и уверенность в своем здравомыслии. Ведь не мог человек так просто исчезнуть с лица земли, испариться из памяти близких, перестать существовать даже на фотографиях!

После пары часов бесцельной езды по городу, Дерек оказался у дома МакКола. Если Стайлза помнил только он, то значит теперь на нем лежала ответственность по возвращению того из небытия.

Долго стучать не пришлось, Скотт, вероятно, учуял его приближение заранее и уже шел к двери, когда Хейл постучал.

— Скотт, ты должен вспомнить, — впечатав растерявшегося МакКола в стену, прорычал Дерек, — он моя пара, он в беде. Я должен его найти.

Скотт заерзал, пытаясь высвободиться из цепкой хватки. Сейчас он источал лишь волнение и страх, но стоило ему заговорить, как к этому добавилась и жалость.

— Дерек, того, кого ты ищешь, не существует, пойми, — Хейл знал, что парень говорил правду. Или верил в то, что говорит — этот вариант был предпочтительней. — Серьезно, ты бы поспал, — опять завел старую пластинку МакКол, — или даже к врачу сходил…

— Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим?! — Дерек толкнул Скотта к стене с такой силой, что она задрожала, а с полки что-то с грохотом упало на пол. — Ты мне не веришь?! — кулак погрузился в стену рядом с головой парня, который, казалось, сдерживает себя из последних сил и не обращается, чтобы не развязать драку в доме. — Ты не помнишь того, с кем рос? С кем проводил все свое время? Скотт, как ты стал оборотнем? С кем ты был, когда тебя укусили?

— Один, — не раздумывая, пролепетал тот и уверенно добавил: — Я был один в лесу.

— Ты был со Стайлзом, идиот! — приподняв Скотта, Дерек впечатал его в стену еще раз. — Вспомни! Мне надо найти его, он моя пара!

Глаза Скотта переместились куда-то за спину разъяренного гостя, и он кивнул, но Дерек был слишком занят, чтобы заметить приближение Мелиссы. В следующее мгновенье он почувствовал, как что-то вонзилось в шею, обжигая и погружая его во мрак.

***

— Я должен найти его! — кулаки со всей силы били по толстому холодному стеклу. — Он моя пара! — разносилось по пустым коридорам Дома Айкена. — Я помню!

— Помню, помню, помню… — вторило эхо, унося с собой последнюю надежду Дерека Хейла.


End file.
